


A Skimmons Thanksgiving

by CaptainAmericaontheTardis



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Team as Family, Thanksgiving, Thanksgiving Dinner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-27
Updated: 2014-11-27
Packaged: 2018-02-27 06:26:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2682530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainAmericaontheTardis/pseuds/CaptainAmericaontheTardis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I can’t believe you talked me into this.”</p><p>“Hey--”</p><p>Skye plopped over to where she was still in her wife’s shadow but she was now laying with her neck in an uncomfortable looking position, looking up at her wife feigning a critical expression. </p><p>“We’re In America this year, it’s only fair.”</p><p>Jemma sighed but nodded nonetheless</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Skimmons Thanksgiving

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written any fanfics in a long time and I miss Skimmons! Happy Thanksgiving!!

It was a rather early morning and the sun was peeking in through the shades in Skye and Jemma‘s bedroom, it was obviously going to be another cool, clear day. It looked peaceful but as Skye turned over in her bed her face came straight in contact with a beam of sunlight, she groaned and rolled to her other side, lifting the blanket over her head. Jemma‘s face was facing away from the sun and it was hitting the back of her head elegantly, a sight that Skye probably would have appreciated if it weren‘t so early in the morning. 

Instead of Getting out from her light preventing cocoon, Skye attempted to wake her wife up with a clumsy nudge through the blanket with her elbow, lightly hitting Jemma‘s arm. Skye waited for a response inside of her blanket and then tried again, this time with a little more force. Usually Jemma was already up at this point and they had a busy day in front of them. Jemma let out a loud, 

“Hhnnmm?”

Skye responded with a muffled, 

“Good Morning, baby.”

Jemma‘s eyes opened slowly, luckily out of the ray of sunshine and as her eyes focused her brow furrowed. Instead of her wife laying next to her she immediately saw a blanket worm that was in the tentative shape of her wife. She reached out a lazy arm and patted several places up and down the blanket worm until it giggled and she just let her arm lay heavily over Skye. 

“Good morning, darling.”

Jemma yawned and closed her eyes again, 

“Are you going to come out of that Blanket, sweetie?”. 

She laughed at Skye’s muffled reply from underneath her cocoon, 

“Eventually… I forgot to put the curtain back up last night..”

Jemma giggled and rolled on her back wincing at the light in her eyes, she didn’t respond quite so dramatically and instead closed her eyes and stretched widely over her pillows. 

“I see that.”

She could hear a loud yawn from underneath the blankets and she patted where she assumed was Skye’s shoulder lightly, rubbing small circles over the blanket, she groaned slightly and closed her eyes again. 

“We have a busy day ahead of us…”

With that Skye popped out from underneath the blanket with a grin, yelling dramatically at the sunlight in her eyes, she dove over to the middle of the bed, finding refuge in the small strip of Jemma’s shadow over the sheets, she looked up at Jemma who was smiling with a raised eyebrow. Skye raised her head, not enough to hit the light but enough to place a quick kiss on Jemma’s chin. 

“Happy Thanksgiving, Beautiful!”

The scientist chuckled but shook her head, 

“I can’t believe you talked me into this.”

“Hey--”

Skye plopped over to where she was still in her wife’s shadow but she was now laying with her neck in an uncomfortable looking position, looking up at her wife feigning a critical expression. 

“We’re In America this year, it’s only fair.”

Jemma sighed but nodded nonetheless, 

“I know, but was it really worth offering to have it at our house? It’s going to be insane with all of the people here at once.”

Skye giggled almost childishly and looked up with wide, excited eyes, 

“I know! That’s the fun of it! It’s the time where everybody can just gather in once place and eat! It’s supposed to be insane and chaotic and maybe even a little stressful! But that’s the beauty of it!”

Jemma looked down at her wife doubtfully but didn’t pursue it any farther as she heard a small nock on the door frame, Both of them women turned in bed and looked towards the door where their three year old, Leo was standing. He took a few steps in and hopped on the edge of the bed. 

“Good morning, Sweetheart.”

Skye immediately turned over and put both arms around her son, pulling him in with a deep and tight hug, she turned back with him still in her arms, giggling and laid back on her side humming happily. The boy’s laugher got steadily louder as he got more and more excited and in a couple of minutes Jemma rolled out of bed with a grin on her face, the bed bouncing slighting with her wife and her son using it like a bouncy council. She pulled on a robe and tied it lightly around her waist, walking around the bed, 

“I’m going to get Chloe up and start getting ready for everyone to arrive, can you get Leo dressed?”  
Skye saluted in between bouncing with her son, 

“Yes Ma’am!”

Jemma walked into the next bedroom and opened the door, Their six year old, Chloe was completely covered by the blankets. Jemma shook her head and sat down on the edge of the bed, putting a hand on the blanket worm that looked like a tiny replica of her mother’s earlier that morning. 

“Chloe, Darling time to get up, we have a busy day ahead of us.”

The little girl grumbled and threw the top of the blanket off of her head, looking up at her mother with a pouting lip. Jemma ran a hand through her hair and chuckled, 

“I know, sweetie, I know. C’mon let’s get ready.”

Chloe threw the blanket back over her little head and kicked her feet up, Jemma knew exactly where she learned that trait 

………………………………..................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

“Skye! Can you get that!”

Jemma lifted her head from the stove as the doorbell went off where she was trying to place a Large turkey into the oven, fiddling with it’s positioning with her brow furrowed in complete concentration as to what she was doing.

“Yeah I got it!”

It was a little early for people to start showing up but that didn’t that they wouldn’t show up just to hang out. Skye trotted through the house with a happy six year old on her hip, holding on and looking around her with excitement. Skye opened the door with a huff, she grinned as she saw who was standing on the other side, Chloe yelled happily reaching for the people standing on the doorstep.

“You guys know that the turkey isn’t going to be done for at least another two hours right?”

Mack laughed, a booming noise that made everyone smile, 

“Yeah, don’t act like you two won’t need some help.”

He winked and stepped inside, he was holding him and Fitz’s young son Cayden on one hip and had a large, incredibly heavy bag with the other arm, Fitz was ran up behind him holding a mixture of pots and Tupper where balancing without much success. Skye moved out of the way to let them walk in, 

“You guys didn’t bring any food!?”

Skye had let Chloe down onto the floor and her hands were immediately filled once again with Fitz’s stack of precariously placed kitchen stuff, she grunted but was able to keep it propped up on her chest and not have it still all over the floor. Chloe ran over to Fitz with a happy cry of 

“Uncle Fitz!”

She wrapped her arms around his waist tightly and he hugged her close, Mack had already wondered into the kitchen where the smells were already dominating from, Fitz smiled down at his niece, 

“Hey, Sweetie. We live next door, Skye we weren’t going to bring everything.”

She rolled her eyes and ushered him into the rest of the house, Chloe had already run ahead of them and was now barreling into Cayden. The children already laughing loudly and rolling on the floor while Leo, the much shyer of the children, watched from his spot at the table, a coloring book and crayons in front of him. Mack was already reaching over the cabinet in an attempt to be sneaky, a difficult thing to do given his size, and swipe some of the cool whip off one of the pies. Jemma’s hand slapped the top of his before he was able to get any and he pulled his hand away, feigning injury. 

Skye clumsily put the pile of kitchen stuff on one of the cabinets and gave up when the pile fell into a chaotic mess over the counter top. She put her back to the mess and turned to the company in her kitchen at the moment, Cayden had made his way into the kitchen and was hugging Jemma around her waist before hoping off and jumping towards Skye, she hugged him first and he giggled, running back around the kitchen an into the dining area where Chloe was currently taking a handful of toys and plopping them on the hard wood floor. Jemma looked over the island, a dish towel being wring in her hands. 

“Chloe, No toys in the dining room, take them back into the living room!”

The six year old seemed more discouraged by the amount of effort it had taken her to bring her toys into the dining room without getting caught, but began to pick them up with a pout and dragging them halfheartedly into the next room. 

Mack had taken a seat next to Leo and was picking up his crayons, helping him color into the lines of his baby animal book. Fitz was leaning on the island looking around at the random bits of food being made in the kitchen and the pies that were either cooling or unfreezing on the counter. Jemma leaned on her wife with her arms crossed, 

“You guys didn’t bring any food?”

Skye laughed, 

“That’s what I said!”

Fitz rolled his eyes, his hands moving quickly with his words, 

“We literally live one minute away! We can get the food closer to time!”

Everyone laughed at how flustered Fitz was even through his slight smile that he couldn’t hide.   
……………………………….................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

“Mack! Help me with this, please”

Mack moved from his place on the counter, slicing pieces of bread off of a fresh loaf and moved next to Jemma, he was wearing a apron that both Jemma and Skye had insisted he wear so that he wouldn’t mess up his shirt, it was the least feminine apron that they could find but he was still pretty comical in the baby blue apron with embroidered flowers in the middle. Fitz had rolled his eyes but had secretly turned around and asked Skye to send him the picture that she had taken of his husband. In one easy lift he took the entire turkey out of the oven and placed it gently on the counter. It smelled like heaven and everyone was getting seriously hungry, especially the kids which were evident as they abandoned their roughhousing and opted instead to stand at the edges of the kitchen and watch the food being made and prepared with impatient eyes. 

The doorbell rang through the commotion and Skye stood up from where she was trying to make napkin cranes with her phone sitting in front of her playing an obviously vague tutorial that claimed that it would be an easy task. She walked to the door and opened it, Phil and Clint stood on the other side, both of them had arm full of food of different kinds. Phil was in his usual suit but Clint was dressed slightly more casual in a dark purple sweater. 

“Hey D.C! Hey Clint! Come on in!”

She stood back so that they could move past her, 

“I hope you don’t mind that we got here early,”

Phil smiled kindly as Clint moved past them making a bee line to the kitchen, his nose leading him through the house, 

“No, it’s no problem, Fitz and Mack were here like two hours ago.”

Phil glanced at the house next to theirs with an amused smile, 

“Well, they don’t have to travel far do they?”

Skye shook her head and took some of the containers and Phil followed her down the hall explaining in detail all of the food that they had brought and in how much quantity and a brief explanation as to why they brought it. Skye nodded and interjected with little 

“Hmms”

When they got to the kitchen it was already packed, Clint had already joint Mack and Jemma in the kitchen, no doubt to try to score some early food. Skye helped Coulson place the food on the counter which had never been so used before this day. Skye motioned for him to sit down and then went back to attempt the napkin Cranes again. Jemma looked around, 

“Fitz! Where’s Fitz?”

Skye pointed in a general direction, never taking her eyes off the damaged looking Napkin in front of her, 

“He went back to the house to get the rest of the food.”

Jemma groaned and turned back to the gravy cooking on the stove, stirring it carefully and dipping a spoon into the mixture before tasting it and nodded proudly. She turned around, looking at the piles of food around her and Clint and Mack working over the small details on the food and Mack occasionally slapping Clint’s hand away from something. Skye watched as Clint snuck two sweet rolls to Chloe and Cayden as they stood watching with pouting faces. Jemma scolded him and he told them to run, laughing his head off as Jemma began snapping the dishtowel at him until he hopped out of the kitchen and ran off. Jemma put her hands together, in her normal ’I am about to make an announcement style’

“Okay, everything is basically ready, we just need Fitz and his portion of the food and the table had to be arranged.”

Skye threw down another failed piece of napkin origami, letting it crumple pathetically on the table top, 

“I got the table, babe.”

Phil stood up and began to help Skye with the arrangements of the table and ended up getting into an argument about how to do it properly. A fight which Coulson would swear he was right and Skye wouldn’t ever back down from until Mack came by and told them to compromise which Skye stuck her tongue out. Fitz had already returned with the rest of the food and Argued with Jemma on how to put it on the cabinet as he wanted to place everything according to most important and Jemma wanted to place everything according to category. Eventually the table was set and everyone was taking the food from the counter and putting in the middle of the table. Skye looked at the clock on her phone and then up at the one hanging in the kitchen. 

“Okay, it’s almost one and we’re just missing---”

The doorbell rang and she dropped her head with a knowing smile before jogging back to the door and opening it in a hurry, she looked at her phone one more time, 

“One O Clock, on the dot, I should have known.”

May gave a quick smile and walked past Skye holding one dish with what looked like casserole and went into the dining room, immediately greeted by everyone. Skye decided to stay next to the door and about five minutes later one last ring prompted her to open the door to a smiling Bobbi holding a case of beer up proudly. 

“Hey! You’re just in time!”

“Awesome.”

She handed the beer to Skye and opened her arms for the barrage of children that threw themselves at her yelling happily, she laughed and began picking them up one by one with a big hug. She followed Skye into the dining room, swinging Leo on her hip and ruffling up Cayden’s hair. She entered with a load 

“Whoo! Happy Thanksgiving!

Everyone yelled their greetings and Bobbi took a beer out of the box that she had brought only to have it taken out of her hand in a quick motion as Jemma took it and poured it in one of the elegant glasses that she had brought out especially for the day and handed it back to the confused agent. Skye put her hands around her mouth like a bull horn, 

“Hey everybody! It’s time to eat!”

They didn’t need to be asked twice as everyone who had wondered into the surrounding rooms, including Clint, Fitz, and May immediately shuffled into the dinning room and took their seats. Everyone was silent as they all got arranged and simultaneously looked at Jemma as she stared proudly at the food with a sigh, Clint’s hand snaked over a bowl to the bread only to be slapped away by Coulson as they waited for permission to eat. Skye was grinning and nudged Jemma lightly on the arm, the scientist looked up confused, 

“Well, what are you all waiting for? Eat up!”

In a moment of chaos, everybody grabbed for food seemingly all at once and Jemma laughed at the insanity of the situation as she lightly pulled out the food and placed it on plates for Leo and Chloe to eat, Fitz was on the other side of the table doing the same thing for Cayden while their spouses seemed to be having a glaring match over the drumstick. The rest of the dinner could be described as loud, they had plenty of food yet everyone still seemed to be bickering over it, the worst being Clint and Bobbi who not only fought over the food but also ended up in yelling matches over the difference between football and soccer. Skye and Fitz ended up arguing over something to do with international technologies and May and Coulson seemed to be the quietist as they chatted with each other in a seemingly calm conversation, Jemma bounced around in every conversation, laughing and taking sides. Chloe and Cayden got bored pretty quickly and ended up running around the dining room having to constantly be told to sit down and eat their food while Leo, who wasn’t really sure about all of the noise, ended up on Jemma’s lap looking around with wide eyes. They were pretty sure that the neighbors could hear the affair at some points and just hoped that they didn’t think they were starting a riot. 

Eventually, however, it did end up dying down slightly as people had their fills and began to get sleepy from the food. People were still talking but it was more friendly and about silly things, Chloe was asleep on Skye’s lap and Cayden was asleep in Mack’s lap, both of them holding on to their parent’s neck and dozing off. Jemma stopped and looked around at the people surrounding her before tapping her glass lightly with a spoon and waiting for everyone stop and look her way. She stood up, Leo resting on her hip, and held out her glass with a shy smile, 

“I would just like to say a little something. This.. Wasn’t my idea, to celebrate Thanksgiving, we’re usually in England or someplace else this time of year and it never came up. But I do want to say, It has been a immense pleasure having you all here, it’s been chaotic and insane but that’s just the way it is in our little lives. I am beginning---”

She paused and looked down at Skye who was grinning a little too arrogantly, 

“Beginning-- To see the appeal of this holiday… Because I am truly thankful for all of you. Thank you.”

The table clapped and Jemma looked back down to Skye before sitting back down, 

“Would you like to say something, darling?”

Skye took a breath and handed Chloe to Fitz, the six year old opened her eyes lightly but then immediately fell back asleep with her head on Fitz’s Shoulder, Skye cleared her throat. 

“Um-- Yeah, I would like to say---”

She paused and looked around the expectantly waiting room as if she wasn’t sure of what to say, she laughed 

“Look before, You know, Everything, I didn’t really get to celebrate Thanksgiving much, And I hated everything about the holidays because of that-- And I probably wouldn’t have bothered this year either except, This time I have a family.”

She looked down at Jemma who was staring at her adoringly and let her hand down to hold onto Jemma’s hand. 

I have a beautiful wife and two perfect children and I have you guys so it only make’s sense right? Because this is what families do, they eat, they fight, they are generally a pain in the ass and that’s okay because I have the best family of them all.”


End file.
